


The Defenders of the Wing

by YourAnonymousGod



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dragons: Race to the Edge, Episode: s03e13 Defenders of the Wing, Gen, Hurt Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourAnonymousGod/pseuds/YourAnonymousGod
Summary: Queen Mala wants Hiccup dead, believing they truly were Dragon Hunters and Hiccup has no way out.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	The Defenders of the Wing

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small thing as I get into the swing of writing for this fandom :3

“The Protector is gone!” Mala cried after running into the volcano with Throk not far behind and the rest of the Dragon Riders following Hiccup. The inside was hot, not that that was a surprise to anyone, the lava bright too where it pooled and spilled from above.

“Could he just be on a different part of the island?” Hiccup offered, knowing nothing about this type of dragon. He was sure the Dragon Eye could have told them, but they all knew where that was now.

“No, he never strays far from his food source.” That threw away all hope Hiccup had and he frowned.

“Hiccup.” Astrid called and he turned, asking,

“What is it?” She crouched down, picking up what looked like an arrow and testing the tip of it with her finger. Astrid then spat it out.

“Dragon Hunters.” She announced.

“What?” Hiccups’ stomach dropped, eyes going wide as he moved over to her side quickly and taking the arrow from her.

“And it's fresh. I think the Hunters took the Eruptodon.”

“Viggo.” Hiccup breathed, grip tightening on the arrow. His thoughts raced as everything started to match up and make perfect sense. “He wasn't trying to keep us from finding this island. He was leading us here.” He turned away, taking a few steps as his temper rose, annoyed at himself more than Viggo or anyone else. “To use as a diversion so that he could steal their dragon. How did I fall for that?

“Hey, as your attorney, I tried to warn you.” Tuffnut imputed but Hiccup wasn’t in the mood, sparing him a brief glance with a frown.

“So, you were just a distraction after all. I was actually almost beginning to believe you.” Mala said, voice low as she picked up another arrow, snapping it in half easily with her hidden anger.

“No, this isn't what you think.-” He tried to defend, not needing another enemy on their hands while they already had the Dragon Hunters.

“Silence, Hiccup Haddock! You've served your master well.” She silenced him, arm outstretched and eyes narrowed before they softened into worry. “Without the Eruptodon to protect us, the fate of my village is sealed. But so is yours.” She pointed at him and Hiccup tried again.

“Mala-”

“I warned you what would happen if I found out you were lying to me.” Her brow was pulled close, her head held high and her people closed in, swords drawn. Astrid backed up against him. “Your people are going to die for what you've done. But first, Hiccup,” Mala drew her long sword and Hiccup flinched his head back as the sharp, polished tip rested under his chin. He didn’t dare swallow or breath for a moment. “I'm going to kill you myself.”

Hiccup had no other choice but to back away only Mala followed with her weapon, it not leaving his neck. “I warned you, Hiccup Haddock. I warned you not to betray me.”

“That's a very nice axe, Mr. Throk. Is Throk a family name?” Fishlegs rambled in fear, Throk’s large axe pointed right at him and Hiccup fumbled around for a plan.

“Look, I'm all for winning friends and influencing people,” Tuffnut began but Hiccup was hardly paying attention, focused on not being skewered by Mala’s sword. “But this mission has gone talons up.”

“Way up.” Ruffnut added.

“Two talons up.”

“Seize them!” Mala ordered as they made a break for their dragons but their warriors were quick, blocking them off while their dragons gearing up to fight and protect their riders despite the sage fruit given to them prior. Astrid had reached Stormfly thankfully, her axe in hand, but the rest of them were held a sword or axe point, no way of escape. “Hiccup Haddock, final words?”

“Just don’t hurt my friends.” He asked of her but Hiccup gained no reply other than a sharp pain across his throat and an overwhelming fear as he stumbled back, hand flying to his neck and coming back coated in blood. Shock overwhelmed him and everything around him went silent, his hands shook then he fell back. His whole body quickly turned cold and his vision greyed as Mala appeared once more, staring down at him with dark, vengeful eyes, voice far off yet clearer than anything else. “Dragon Hunters do not deserve a merciful death, you got off lighter than you should have.”

Hiccup tried to speak, needing to tell her they weren’t dragon hunters but his strength melted away from him as he was unable to stop the bleeding and the world, with all its sights, smells, and sounds, left Hiccup behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Kudos, and Criticism are always appreciated.  
> Tumblr - @drjekyll-is-gay  
> I have a HTTYD discord (none rp) in my tumblr bio, anyone is free to join :)


End file.
